


waking moments

by weasleysweaterweather_archive



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: (and all of marius' friends), Barricade Day 2018, Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Sadness, Vignette, all my sons are dead, but what did you expect, it's barricade day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysweaterweather_archive/pseuds/weasleysweaterweather_archive
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire wake up together sometimes. Told in snapshots.[Or: 3 times that Grantaire woke up in Enjolras' bed, and 1 time he didnt]





	waking moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [réveiller (waking moments)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873741) by [weasleysweaterweather_archive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleysweaterweather_archive/pseuds/weasleysweaterweather_archive)



They wake up together and everything is grey and cold. It is winter in Paris and the fire's gone out overnight: Grantsire pulls Enjolras closer, closer, and they soak in each other's warmth. The sky lightens outside, and then they are getting up, pulling on waistcoats and boots. There are chaste kisses and then Grantaire is outside, alone. It starts to snow.

They wake up together long after paris has risen. Outside the streets are full of the sounds of Saturday, people bustling about to run errands before Sunday brings the close of respectable shops, laughing gamin who never sleep weaving through alleyways, horses on cobblestone. Grantaire ignores the sound of the world outside, tunes it out in favour of listening to Enjolras' gentle breath.

They wake up together and the world is waiting for them. Grantaire helps Enjolras tie back his hair, button his waistcoat, says _I_   _love you, Jesus Christ Enj, I love you so much_. and he maybe cries a little, and enjolras brushes the tears away and says _it's_  okay.  _I_   _love_ _you_ _too_. they walk to the door together and they kiss, long and soft and full of goodbyes neither of them are brave enough to say.

Grantaire wakes up alone and everything is still. his ears are ringing with the fuzz of drunkenness, his vision hazy around the edges. Bossuet and Joly are gone, and the room is in disorder— chairs strewn about, tables half collapsed. He stumbles through the wreckage, his mind racing with the worst scenarios. _He's missed it, he's slept through the whole thing and he's lost everyone, he's going to be alone._ There are sounds upstairs, and he races toward them, dizzy with fear and drunkenness. And then there he is, Enjolras, glorious in red and glowing in the morning sunlight and he looks like an angel and Grantaire is speaking before he consciously remembers how to form words. Enjolras is looking at him, and looking at him, chin tipped up defiantly and fist clenched around the red flag and jaw set and when grantaire whispers those words, _do_ _you_ _permit_ _it_? he smiles and grasps his hand and raises that brilliant flag and together they go up in smoke.


End file.
